


Taste

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey has good tastebuds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Joey can taste Justin's mouth for most of the rest of the day.

It's the Coke, sweet and a little bit tangy, from the bottle he's been sipping from, slumped against the window, for a half-hour. It's the bit of residual fizz on the tongue, although he may have imagined that. It's the chicken under that, Southern-fried, from the lunch they shared: laughing, stealing each other's fries. It's sugar and salt, all mixed together with Justin's taste; all kinds of bad for you, every time Joey licks his lips.

It's their relationship, summed up on the tip of his tongue.


End file.
